Christmas Wish
by EverlastingPixie1997
Summary: Edward lost his love in 1917. Years later one holiday evening, his pixie sister Alice tells him to write a letter to Santa. Edward, on a whim, asks for his one lost love back. Little did he know, he would get exactly what he asked for. Holiday One-Shot.


**Hey guys. I know it's been months but I got a new computer because the other one broke, losing all of my files. Including my whole sequel to Forever Unwanted and its last few chapters and epilogue of the story. I feel so terrible and I'm trying to find ways to get it back. In the mean time, please enjoy this Christmas Special one-shot that I've made especially for the holidays.**

**Summary: Edward lost his love in 1917. Years later one holiday evening, his pixie sister Alice tells him to write a letter to Santa. Edward, on a whim, asks for his one lost love back. Little did he know, he would get exactly what he asked for. One-Shot. Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night. I've asked Santa if I could own Twilight. Alice popped up and said there's not a good insight. I huffed and went to bed while the clock struck midnight.**

**EPOV**

"Edward! Edward!" my pixie of a sister called. I was sulking in my room on this particularly snowy day and asked no one to bother me. But of course Alice would ruin that request. "Edward!" she pounded on my door. I let her in and she walked past me.

"What do you want, Alice? I told everyone not to bother me," I said unhappily. This particular holiday was not my favorite. And that holiday was Christmas. On Christmas Eve many years ago in 1917, my one true love, Bella, disappeared. They spent a whole year searching, but she was gone without a trace. Not leaving a clue behind, yet taking my heart with her.

"I want you to write a letter to Santa Clause!" Alice chirped happily. Santa? Really, Alice? Aren't we a bit too old to believe in the mythical? Wait, let's rephrase that. Mythical beings such as Mother Nature, Cupid, and lastly Santa Clause. We, as in my family, were vampires so it would be wrong to say that.

"Please just do it Edward?" she begged with puppy dog eyes. Great, the pout that comes right after the eyes. I sighed and grabbed the envelope and paper she was holding. She squealed happily and skipped out the door. I sat at my desk and took out a black pen. I wrote in my elegant script looking handwriting:

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**The only thing I want for Christmas is my one true love back. Isabella Swan.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

I put the cap back on the pen and sealed the envelope that concealed my letter. Only if that could truly happen, it would be a Christmas miracle. Having Bella back would make me the happiest person alive. But there was no chance of that possibly happening.

I walked out of my room and downstairs. Emmett was playing Guitar Hero with Jasper, and Alice was scribbling the last of her letter at the useless kitchen table. She smiled proudly and sealed her letter. I set mine on the table along with the other five envelopes on the table. I walked away wishing that for once, something good happen to me.

**? POV**

"Here's a few letters for you big guy," Elmer set seven identical envelopes on my desk. One was from Edward Cullen. An immortal living in Forks. I opened it and read his elegant script:

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**The only thing I want for Christmas is my one true love back. Isabella Swan.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**_

Isabella Swan? I turned to my computer and typed in her name. She lived in Seattle as a vampire. Well Ms. Swan, you're about to move to the small rainy town of Forks, Washington.

"Elmer, send in Scarlett. I have a mission for her," I said with my deep gruff voice. "Yes, sir,"

Scarlett arrived minutes later. Her jet black hair covering her ears. She would be perfect for this. She had a smile plastered on her face and her purple eyes shined brightly as she looked up at me from her short height.

"Scarlett, I need you to go to Forks, Washington. Fulfill this young man's request, and make sure he has the best Christmas ever," I gave her the instructions.

"Of course, Santa," she replied simply.

**SPOV (Scarlett)**

The plane landed in Seattle National and I got off quickly. I had already sent Bella a fake letter from the Volturi saying she had to move because a few people were getting suspicious. I got off in time to see Bella getting off her plane. She went to the luggage line where she would get her surprise. A cream colored letter with red letters saying her name sat on top of her suitcase.

She took it off curiously and opened it. On the letter she would read:

_A surprise awaits you in this rainy town, so be ready for anything, the big man won't let you down._

She looked confused. She shrugged it off and walked to a taxi waiting on the curb. That taxi would take her to her destiny. Next stop, Mr. Cullen's house.

**EPOV**

I had just finished hunting and was a few minutes away from home. No one was home because they were out Christmas shopping with Alice. I walked to my room and was about to sit down on my black couch, but it was already occupied by a short person with jet black hair and purple eyes. Her clothing was very festive for she wore a strapless red dress with white fluff on the bottom hem. She wore white leggings and red knee high boots. She also wore red cardigan over her shoulders.

"Who are you?" I asked with genuine confusion.

"A friend. Say Mr. Cullen is it true you sent a letter to Santa?" she asked. I just nodded. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"A present awaits you only a mile away. I suggest you get presentable, she is on her way," she said cryptically. "By the way, the names Scarlett,"

I had no idea what she meant by that but I found a white button up and jeans in my closet. I threw them on and disposed of my blood stained clothes. I heard someone running in the forest. The footsteps stopped to marvel at the house, she walked to the front and knocked three times on the front door. I ran vampire speed downstairs and threw the door open. There stood Isabella Swan, with a red bow around her neck while she wore a red sweater and black dress pants.

"Dear, lord there really is a Santa," I breathed. Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion. A big grin broke across her face.

"Edward!" she squealed. She threw her arms around my neck and planted butterfly kisses all over my face.

"You're a vampire," Bella sighed in relief as she kissed my lips. "I thought I lost you," she whispered against my lips.

Carlisle's Mercedes along with Emmett's Jeep pulled up. Bella and I didn't even acknowledge them. They all gaped at the sight on the porch. Edward the 107 year old virgin was making out with a hot brunette.

"Yea! Eddie's getting some and I didn't even know it!" Emmett boomed. Bella squeaked and finally heard them.

"Well, I'll be. It's Isabella Swan," Carlisle stared in disbelief.

"Oh, Edward you're finally happy," Esme squealed in an Alice like fashion. She came and gave me a congratulating hug. I hugged back awkwardly.

"How did I not see this?!" Alice screamed in frustration. I suddenly remembered the short girl in my room.

"Maybe it's because-" I didn't finish because behind all of my family, Scarlett was standing there. "Shhh," she put her index finger to her lips. I looked away for a split second and then she was gone.

"What was that, Edward?" Esme asked. "Oh, nothing," I sighed while I pulled Bella to my side.

"Seems you have some explaining to do," Bella spoke for the first time I awhile.

"Indeed _we _do," I said, taking in my family's confused expressions.

Bella and I explained our whole life story basically. It was dark by now, and it was Christmas Eve. Bella was going to her apartment to collect her things and everyone else was occupied with wrapping presents or _other _things, like Emmett and Rosalie. I opened my closed eyes to see Scarlett standing there. She walked around the face the window, then back to me.

"Thank you," I said. I knew she had something to do with this. She smiled at me.

"It was nice meeting you, and you're welcome. You deserved her most definitely," Scarlett said in her bell like voice.

She turned to the window and started walking towards it.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked suddenly.

She giggled "Back to the North," she didn't turn around.

"Why?" I blurted.

She whipped her head towards me. Her hair that was always on her shoulders was now behind her back, exposing one of her pointed ears.

"I have work to do," she giggled again before sparkles swirled around her and she faded away.

**Short little Epilogue: One year later.**

I was out hunting with Bella. It was snowing again. I had proposed her days before. She of course said yes. She was draining a grizzly bear when a snowball hit me on the side of my head. My head whipped around to see Scarlett standing a few yards away.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," her voice was like a whisper in the wind.

"Merry Christmas, Scarlett," I said back with a smile. And like she did a year before, she disappeared, leaving only sparkles behind.

**END! Hope you liked it. It was my first one- shot. Please review as my Christmas Present! Reviews are like mini presents to me. PRETTY PLEASE?! If none of you guys figured it out, Scarlett is an elf and the ? POV was Santa. It's pretty obvious to me. Oh and I hope you liked my random poem Disclaimer. Made it up myself =]. Copy it if you want.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL WHO LOVE TWILIGHT!**


End file.
